spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World TV of Toon: Enter The Sponge
|Image = |Season = 8 |Episode = 200 |Airdate = 2012 |Supervising Producer = }} is an upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season eight. Brief summary: SpongeBob is dragged into the TV Dimension by Zer, and visits Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Chowder, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Back at the Barnyard, The Fairly OddParnets, The Penguins of Madagascar and Tom and Jerry and team up to stop Zer. Characters Present: SpongeBob Patrick Sandy Eds Zer Chowder Fanboy and Chum Chum Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy The Penguins Otis Tom and Jerry Time/Date: June 23rd 2010 10:47 AM Plot SpongeBob is watching TV at his house. Something sad comes, and SpongeBob lets a tear hit the remote. The remote is actually a transmitter sent by Zer, overlord of the TV Dimension. Zer's hand pops out of the TV and drags SpongeBob into his TV. SpongeBob is sent to the TV Dimension, seeing many other TV's from other Nick shows and even Cartoon Network shows. SpongeBob decides to go into Ed, Edd, and Eddy's TV first. After meeting the Ed trio, Zer takes SpongeBob and the trio back to the TV Dimension. It is here that Edd realizes that Zer is crossing other shows over to make one giant TV show and take over the world. SpongeBob decides to visit other shows and warn them about Zer's plan. He visits Chowder, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Back at the Barnyard, The Fairly OddParnets, The Penguins of Madagascar and Tom and Jerry and they all team up to stop Zer. Then they visit Zer's own show, Channel Z. Zer greets them and challenges them to a final showdown. After a long and tough battle, Patrick comes in and unplugs Zer's plug, thinking it was a toaster, shutting down Zer. SpongeBob realizes that Zer is a robot, and that Zer did not want to take over the world, he just wanted a big crossover. Timmy then has an idea. With Sandy's help, they invent the Turner 9000, a machine that will help SpongeBob return to the TV Dimension anytime he likes. Everyone than returns to their shows except SpongeBob, who uses the Turner 9000 to return to Ed, Edd, and Eddy's show. Trivia/Goofs *''A Sony Playstation 2 Console can be seen in SpongeBob's house'' *''When the episode first aired, the logo for Klasky Csupo, Little Airplane, MGM, A.K.A. Cartoons, and Spiffy Pictures appeared at the end of the credits instead of the United Plankton Pictures logo. This was due to a broadcast programming error, and was corrected in future arings of this episode. The reason the incorrect logo was inserted is that the show's closing credits were electronically inserted alongside promos for other Nickelodeon programming, followed by the show's closing logos, which were also electronically inserted. When the data was entered for this episode, the wrong logo was programmed in. This is fixed in ''World TV of Toon 2: Deep Cover Sponge. *The title card same as Reef Blower'' But Edited *''When the title card’s playing you can hear the slide whistles for the Second time.'' ''' *Title card music is same as Slide Whistle Stoogies' Music 'Livin’ in the Sunlight, Lovin’ in the Moonlight, performed by Tiny Tim''' APM music identification *Alekoki Dance - Title card. *Hawaiian Train - SpongeBob watches TV. *Terror by Night - SpongeBob lets his tear hit the remote. *Bartmania A - SpongeBob ends up in the TV Dimension. *Moloka'I Nui (a) - The TV Dimension returns to normal. Category:Episodes